Wiki Rules
Hello! Welcome on the Wiki Rules Page! Please read them carefully before going elsewhere. Rules about behavior * Create your account before going elsewhere. * If you are not adult, you'd better not give personal information (real name, address, phone number...). * Don't create more than one account, especially if you've been blocked, If you do, the original account is blocked for''' 1 year', while the other accounts are banned '''infinitely'. * Don't put anything that has nothing to do with this Wiki. If you do, you will banned for 1 month. The ban extends for 3 months if the content is pornographic/violent/offensive or contains viruses. If you keep doing so, the ban extends to 1 year. * Please talk and write in correct English without abbreviations; however, emoticons are allowed in chats! =) * Both British and American English are allowed, of course. * Be polite with other people and don't insult anyone. If you do, you'll receive a warning. At the third warning you receive, you'll get a 1 week ban. If you keep doing so, you'll get a 1 month ban. * Don't swear and don't use bad words. If you really must, please censor them. * Don't use an inappropriate name/picture for your account, If you do, you'll be banned infinitely. * Absolutely no spam in chat. If you do, you'll get kicked for 24 hours. If you keep banning, the ban extends to 1 week. * Never edit someone else's user page. If you do, you will be banned for a quantity of time depending on how you edited that person's user page. The minimum is 2 weeks (if you simply wrote senseless stuff), but the maximum is 2 months (if you wrote offensive stuff). * If you receive any insult or other forms of abuses, don't be shy: leave a message in Dance4life628's or Horsti12's Message Wall and they will try to help you as soon as possible! ;) Rules about the Records pages If you've just found a new BKT on YouTube you can upload it, but make sure it's shorter than the actual BKT! Also, remember to write the time correctly and the name of the author's YouTube account. Example: (Track Name) (Version) (Emblem) Kart/Bike/Glitch/No Glitch (put video here) XX:XX.XXX (YouTube Name) Every track must be divided for cups (like in the v3 Records page) as a "Subtitle 1" with the version used in the pack and its own symbol (such as U for an exclusively updated track). This is very important, as there would be a lot of confusion if it wasn't used. If there are more version of a BKT for a certain track (such as one with Kart, one with Bike, one with Glitch...), they must be divided into folders by writing the name as a "Subtitle 2", specifying which category the BKT belongs to. As already said, look at the v3 World Records page for an example. To upload a video, go to the Video button (the first one at the left), then paste the URL of the video and then click on Apply Edits. After that, click on the video again and click on the image icon: this lets you edit the position of the video. To do so, go to Advances Settings and, in the Position area, there is a button saying Center. This is important as well, as the page would look very messy with all the videos staying on one side. * If you want to make a BKT by yourself, you must record it to make it believable; photos or screenshots won't be accepted. Also, you have to show the full run; live or replay mode are both OK for this wiki. * To make a BKT for a track in the Hack Pack, you have to play the version in the pack; times for different versions won't be accepted. This works also with exclusively updated tracks and texture hacked versions: if you play the regular one, it won't be counted. * It doesn't matter if your videos are in low quality; what matters is that the BKT has its own demonstration. * TAS runs (runs made on a Dolphin emulator) won't be accepted. * Hacks (Speed/Lap Modifier, Infinite Mushrooms, etc) are not allowed, unless you're playing that track in the v1//2/3 of Hack Pack, where some courses have more or less than 3 laps. * If you make a BKT on a track without playing it in the MKW Hack Pack it will always be the BKT. In fact, all BKTs you can find in the Records pages are not played on the Hack Pack: some were made on CTGP, others in Wine's CT Pack or other CT packs, or just by putting the track in the My Stuff Folder of Riivolution. * As already stated, for tracks that are Boost in the v1/2/3 of Hack Pack or have more or less than 3 laps or edited speed or an exclusive update, only the BKT made on the Boost/Laps-Edited version/Exclusive Update counts. * If you delete your video/YouTube account, your BKT will be deleted from its related pages, as there are no more proofs stating it exists. Rules about the Top 10s pages In the Top 10s pages, you can find all leaderboards for MKW Hack Pack tracks. To create a leaderboard, write the name of the concerned track as a "Subtitle 1", specifying which version you played and if it's a Glitch/No Glitch/etc. Then, start a new paragraph with a Numbered list, and write the best available BKTs for the leaderboard. They must be found on YouTube, and you have to link the BKT time to the original video so that it is more believable. * BKTs must have a precise time, so times with variables (such as 1:20.xxx or simply 1:20) are not accepted. * Absolutely don't try to invent BKTs or to link the times to unrelated content: unrelated content can refer either to Never Gonna Give You Up or to mature content. If you do so, you will be banned for a quantity of time that can go from 1 week to 1 month, depending on the kind of content you linked. Rules about Track pages Track pages are structured like this (in order of appearance in Source Editor): * Infobox track (this must added as the first item, so that it will appear on the right side of the page) * Start of the article ** For nitro tracks: ABCD is a custom track by 1234, which is/was meant to be in v(n) of Hack Pack/Pro CT Pack. ** For retro tracks: ABCD is a race course from the video game Name. A remake by 1234 is/was meant to be in v(n) of Hack Pack/Pro CT Pack. * Description of the track: describe the course synthetically but in an accurate way at the same time. * Shortcuts and Strats. This is the hub of the page, as it helps beginners to improve their times on the track. * Current BKTs. Sort the BKTs into version (the version must be a Subtitle 1), then write the time and its player. After that add the Combo (character and vehicle) and the Laps. * Glitches and Bugs. If there are bugs on this track, please write them. It is important, because it helps custom track creators to improve their works. As before, sort them into version of the track. * Trivia. The Trivia contains curious facts about the track. If you found one from Internet, please add a reference with a link to the place where you discovered it. * Gallery. If possible, add some photos to show the course and some particular details of it. * Videos. Add a gallery for Videos to show each version of the track. ** For retro tracks, there's no need to add the original version. * References. The References template leads visitors to the sources for the Trivia facts. Here you can find some rules to follow when you create a page: * Absolutely don't add fan-made content to the Wiki. This will result in a warning. At the third warning, you'll get a 1 week ban. * Don't add useless category to the page. If an apparently useless category is removed, we will talk about it with the community and we'll decide if it should be deleted or not. If you keep creating useless categories, you'll get a 2 weeks ban. --Dance4life628 (talk) 10:30, June 25, 2016 (UTC)Dance4life628 Category:Important Pages